


Soul Smasher

by garylovesjohn



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Barbed Penis, Blood and Gore, Cervical Penetration, Cock Slapping, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cuntboy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Deepthroating, Degradation, Ero Guro, FTM, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Insults, Knights - Freeform, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Press, Mind Break, Non-Human Genitalia, Nosebleed, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Selfcest, Squirting, Stench, Swords, Trans Male Character, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Nightmare defeats his alter-ego.
Relationships: Nightmare/Siegfried Schtauffen
Kudos: 28





	Soul Smasher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzhiDahaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhiDahaka/gifts).



> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.
> 
> My sister is a Nightmare main and I asked her whose pussy he would smash.  
> "Siegfried's!" she instantly replied.  
> So here it is.

Defeated, Siegfried fell to his knees. His gleaming silver armour stained with blood, unravelling, falling apart, just like his poor battered body. His strength failed him, he could no longer hold his sword to defend himself.

He groaned in agony as Nightmare's chitinous clawed hand grasped at his long blond hair. The massive blade of Soul Edge pressed to his exposed throat. Its otherworldly gaze staring right through him and sending a shiver down his aching spine.

He pinched his lips when Nightmare's horrendous, reeking shaft was pressed right into his face. It was inhuman. Twisted in every vile way. A plated, serrated weapon of destruction with a spade-like head. Thicker than his forearm and just as long. A malformed monster of a cock suited only for sexual torture.

"Pathetic cur, serve me!" commanded Nightmare in a gravelly tone, his domineering voice laced with impatience, "Have a taste of my darkness."

Siegfried could only wail as he was repeatedly smacked in the face with the hardened phallus. It left his cheeks reddened and bruised. His blue eyes seemed to light up from the contrast with their flooded red rims.

One blow hit him so hard his nose began bleeding freely.

Dazed, he momentarily gasped from the pain and instantly his mouth was brutally invaded. He felt like his jaw would break from the strain. It was way too big. He couldn't even suck. The corners of his mouth ended up tearing. He tried biting in self-defence, but his poor teeth found the surface hard as a rock.

All he could do was take it. Gurgling and crying as his throat was raped wide open. As his tongue was scraped raw from the spines lining the bottom of the shaft. The vile, sulphurous taste of it soon dissipating into that of his own blood.

Soul Edge dug into his throat, slicing his flesh as his neck swelled from the intrusion. He felt like his head would explode from the titanic grip of the fiend's claws upon it. He was forced to take the whole thing all the way down to the balls.

He couldn't breathe, eyes whiting out as consciousness began slipping him.

But Nightmare wouldn't let him pass out.

"Is that the best you can do? How weak." he spat, smouldering red eyes squinting at the poor spectacle. This miserable worm was unfit to worship him.

Kicking Siegfried down with disdain, he stepped cruelly onto his heaving chest as his clawed hand tore through his leather pants.

Reeling from the shock, trying to breathe, Siegfried didn't even have the instinct to close his legs together to protect himself. His luscious pussy, golden haired and pink lipped, glistening wet despite the pain and humiliation, was bared to his enemy.

A sweet treat ready to be deflowered.

And Nightmare wasted no time, eager to claim his prize.

The spoils of victory.

He lifted his opponent's legs to his shoulders, bending him in half, leaving him entirely vulnerable.

In a single, tremendous downward thrust, he hilted that delicate cunt.

Siegfried shrieked in pain, feeling the tapered head battering right through his cervix and entering his unclaimed womb. The size alone would have made him bleed, but the spikes made it so much worse.

"Yes, I want to hear… your anguish!" purred the hellish knight, slavering through his dark helmet.

Without mercy, he pounded his victim with the viciousness of a rutting animal. Blood and cyprine mixed together to slick his destructive shaft as it dug its way deep within his defeated opponent's core.

Stretched beyond his limit, overstimulated, his entire body on fire, Siegfried was paralyzed on the ground. His pussy smashed bloody, his womb conquered. The pace so fast and violent it made his meaty pecs bounce. He lost his voice and his mouth only remained agape in a silent scream of horror. All he could do was take it, helpless as his muscular legs were held spread apart by an iron grip.

The stench of blood thick in the surrounding air. The noises of pummelled flesh and wetness revolting to his virginal ears. And yet, despite all of this, an unwanted orgasm tore through his entire body, shattering his mind into a million pieces. It was so strong, so good, it made him piss himself in woeful ecstasy. The hot stream splashing onto the serrated shaft reshaping his cunt into a gaping, loose flesh tunnel. A useless, sagging twat that no one would ever want to fuck.

Even climaxing couldn't make his body clench around the monstrous dick within.

To this, Nightmare laughed coldly and increased the brutality of his rhythm. His armour bruising his victim's flesh black and blue.

With a beastly growl, he pushed himself within as deep as possible, his tightening balls ready to unleash a torrent of seed.

Siegfried completely lost it as he felt his womb flooded with hot, demonic sperm. A large, continuous gush of it, spraying his inner walls. His abdomen became swollen like it was about to burst. There was too much and it began squirting out around the twisted, pulsating shaft.

He trembled in pleasure, revelling in his own defeat. He was lightheaded, eyes crossed, drooling tongue hanging limp from his parted, bleeding lips. Feeling his enemy slowly pulling out, the head stuck in his cervix, dragging it out along with it, made him peak once more.

With a pop, the softening shaft was freed and his womb began to empty itself of its vile, steaming content. The relief felt almost as good as the sex itself.

His addled brain, fried from being fucked so mercilessly, didn't even register the danger as he vaguely saw the silhouette of Nightmare holding Soul Edge over his exposed chest.

"Scream for me as I end your existence!"

The blade came down, caving his ribs in, turning his heart into paste.

Siegfried coughed up blood, his collapsed lungs unable to draw breath anymore. Every hiccup that rocked his dying body caused more come to gush forth from his destroyed cunt, which only amused his murderer.

Life faded from him as Soul Edge was lifted, causing his chest to erupt in thick, dark blood.

Despite his resounding victory, Nightmare departed unsatisfied.

"More… my thirst is endless."


End file.
